The present invention relates to the novel compounds, alkylthioalkanal dialkyl mercaptals, defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein n is an integer of from 1 up to 3; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials including foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes and medicinal products.
Various 4-(methylthio)-butanal derivatives including 4-methylthio)-butanal itself defined according to the structure: ##STR3## and the diethyl acetal are known for augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs and other consumable materials as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,556 issued on Sept. 9, 1975 (the specification of which is incorporated by reference herein). Thus, the compound of 4-(methylthio)-butanal diethyl acetal is taught in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,556 to provide a mushroom, heated onion flavor with green, sweet tomato, oniony and garlic nuances. The 4-(methylthio)-butanal itself is taught by said U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,556 to provide a mushroom-like, tomato-like, vegetable-like, cheesy and fruity taste.
Alkanes having 3-methylthio moieties are known in the prior art, for example, that disclosed in Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 96:103327y having the structure: ##STR4## This abstract is of the Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 22, No. 22, pages 4159-4162, 1981, (Title: "THIOSULFONIUM IONS. METHYLTHIOLATION of 3-METHYLTHIO-1-BUTENE AND CIS- AND TRANS-1-METHYLTHIO-2-BUTENE": Kim and Caserio).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,442 issued on May 8, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,051 issued on Sept. 23, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,307 issued on June 18, 1978 each discloses plant growth regulating materials compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR5## in which
X and Y, which may be the same or different, represent oxygen, sulphur or a radical N-B where B is hydrogen, a lower alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an optionally substituted aryl radical or an optionally substituted acyl radical containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R and R, which may be the same or different, represent a lower alkyl radical containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an acyl or amido radical containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; in addition, they may form with ##STR6## a ring corresponding to the formula ##STR7## in which
R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 which may be the same or different represent hydrogen, an alkyl radical containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and optionally substituted by a halogen, the radicals NO.sub.2, hydroxy, alkoxy containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
A represents either a single bond or an alkylene chain containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally interrupted by an oxygen atom or a group N-B' where B' represents hydrogen, an optionally halogenated or hydroxylated alkyl group, an acyl group, the hydrocarbon portion of these radicals containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a cycle having in common with the preceding cycle 1 to 2 carbon atoms and containing from 3 to 6 carbon atoms, from 0 to 2 oxygen atoms and/or a group N-B, or a ring corresponding to the formula ##STR8##
Included in this generic structure is the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR9## Although the generic structure set forth in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,442, 4,224,051 and 4,101,307 contemplate within the genus a number of the compounds of the instant application, this disclosure is a "shot-gun" disclosure because it does not include the specific compounds of our invention, nor does it set forth the criticality of the compounds of our invention in their uses for their organoleptic properties.
Nagao, et al, Tetrahedron Letters No. 34, Pages 3167-3168 (1979) discloses the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR10## in a synthetic root to yield certain ketones. In this genus R may be methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, tolyl, tolyl methoxy, allyl or phenyl. This genus is not part of the instant invention. Furthermore, the Nagao, et al paper does not disclose the organoleptic uses of such compounds.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR11## wherein n is an integer of from 1 up to 3; and wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; or uses of the constituents thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes and medicinal products. Nothing in the prior art discloses the unique organoleptic properties of the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR12## as well as any of the other members of the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR13## wherein n is an integer of from 1 up to 3; and wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; which are unobvious and advantageous.